A surprising chance at a new life
by annadid413
Summary: Harry was not sure how he ended up in a village in the middle of nowhere with his godson, but he was pretty sure that people should not be able to control the elements, and defy gravity. Not to mention the weird yelling and shouting, and making strange hand movements to control the energy. He just knew that it was going to be an interesting change of pace from England.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Ok so I am trying a new idea about how to write a story. Instead of hand writing out most of the story and having an outline of all the plot points, then trying to type it all out and getting bored with everything and quitting. I am making it up as I go and not writing anything solid out beforehand. So, we will see how this would work out. I am writing this crossover because I love the idea of a recovering tired harry with more skills then the books have given him, and a closer look at some of the emotions that the Naruto group normally shows. I wish there was more of these kinds of crossovers out there. Just a heads up I love, Sneaking around Konoha, Sphere of Influence, and Once a wizard, Always a Shinobi so you might see some ideas from those stories. It's not that I am trying to copy them, I just like certain ways they have done things and I put my own spin on their original idea. I strongly recommad everyone reads the above stories if they have not already because they are some of the best in this crossover, I think anyway lol. I do not know if there will be a pairing per say or just friendship and family type relationships. Although I kind of like the idea of kakashi flirting endlessly with some people his age to annoy them so there might be slash and het flirting.

I made some changes based on a guest review who pointed out i was spelling zabuza wrong, that my paragraphs where long, and i did not seperate different POV's. Thanks for the review Heart!

Kakashi closed his eye and thought, "Ah shit, that was not a real hunter nin. That means Zabuza is still alive and that fake hunter nin was most likely his partner." As that thought processed though Kakashi tired and overworked brain he started to fall over and as him body finally hit the cold damp ground his mind finally turned off and all his senses faded into blackness. He never noticed his genin team and their client run towards him with mixed expressions of awe and worried.

Harry was not sure how exactly his luck worked. On one hand people said he was very unlucky after all there was that whole business with Voldemort coming after him all of his life and killing his family. On the other hand, he managed to not only stay alive though all of the attacks and but also gained his amazing friends Ron and Hermione, and a surrogate family in the Weasleys and Teddy. This group of people where the only reason he managed to not only live though his childhood ordeals but also stay sane and happy during his school years.

As he shushed a crying Teddy, he looked out over a lake with two adults in strange clothing were fighting on it. Harry was debating on weather this interesting development would fall under his good or his bad luck. After all it was not every day when a stranded wizard with his year and half old godson end up in a seemingly non-magical village with an Asian influence, but the geography was all wrong for any of the Asian countries that Harry knew about.

Thankfully one of the many little charms Hermione made him learn was a translation charm so he could speak to the locals. Unfortunately, he found the charm does not translate the written word so he knew that he was going to need to still learn the language eventually if he needed to do research on how to get home.

Harry watched the two men fight and what he saw made him rethink the non- magical part of this area. The two clearly had some sort of extra abilities that were helping them not only stand on top of the water but also to make the lake water follow their commands and go against the laws of nature.

Teddys breathing started to slow down in to a calm steady rhythm, as harry watched the man with what looked like bandages wrapped all around his head, arms, and legs carrying what looked it be a massively oversized cleaver type sword, got hit with two silver thin needles in the throat. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Teddy as he watched what appeared to be the swordsmen death. As the white-haired man went to check the neck of the swordsmen, for what Harry assumed was his pulse, he debating on what to do.

For all he knew these strange magic users could be his answer for getting back home, but could he take the chance that they will not kill him and Teddy before he even got close? As he debated his choices he saw that there was a teenager standing in a tree above the swordsmen body.

The teenager was wearing the strangest mask with swirling red lines and a dark tight-fitting shirt and pants combo that would almost let the teenager blend into the shadows behind him. The white-haired man got up form checking the swordsman and was talking to the teenage as the teenage jumped down and grabbed ahold of the swordsman and disappeared in to thin air.

Harry did not see any thing to explain the disappearance, they were no sound, no smoke, he did not grab a portkey, or made any movements to that would ease Harrys confusion.

While Harry was debating this mystery and finding that he had more questions then answers he noticed three more children, all in that awkward stage of not being a young child, but also not a teenager, and one much older man gather around that strange white-haired man.

The man was covering up his eye with what looked like some sort of metal plated head band. After the man covered his eye he smiles at the group surrounding him and fainted, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Harry decided enough was enough and he needed answers and he was not going to get any by standing around watching strange people do impossible things unless he took a risk and talked to them. He could always apparate away with Teddy if this group of people turned out to be more dangerous then he could handle. He did not think so, he had a good feeling about the group and he trusted his instincts. They have not failed him to much before.

He started to walk over to the group, as he cleared a glade of trees one of the children, a dark hair child with grabbed something form his pack around his leg and held it up. Harry saw it was some type of long, thin knife with a wrapped handle and a ring around the dull end. At the dark hair child movement, the other two children looked up to see what was happening and saw Harry walking over to their location. The blond hair child with the orangest jump suit known to mankind jumped forward and yelled over to Harry,

"Who are you? Are you with Zabuza? Are you a ninja? Where are you from? What are you holding? Is that a baby?" At the list of questions Harry started to chuckled but started to answer the blond boy anyway.

"My name is Harry Potter, or I guess you guys would say it as Potter, Harry. Was Zabuza the swordsman who was play acting a mummy? If so, then no I am not with him. I am not a ninja, what ever that means. I am from a place very far away form here called England, Surry to be more accurate. This is Teddy, and he is my godson. He is pretty young but not a baby per say more like a toddler. Wave hello Teddy."

Harry finished as he looked down at the boy in his arms. The toddler did so making the other blond and pink hair children smile and relax. The dark-haired child who was still holding the strange knife slowly lowered it and started to put it away as the blond child started to speak again.

"Ohhhh" he started drawing the sound out, "Ok, my name is Naruto and this is my team! This is Sakura and Sasuke." Pointing at first to the pink haired girl and then to the dark hair boy. "We are team 7 from Konoha led by our jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi." At this proclamation all three children looked down at the white hair man still laying on the ground, unmoving except for small chest movement when he was breathing. As Naruto looked at the now named Kakashi he ran over to the man and kneeled down to get closer then yelled,

"Wake up Kakashi-sensei! There is no time for you to be lazy! We still need to complete the mission!"

Sakura put her head in her hands for a second before hitting Naruto,

"You Baka, sensei is not taking a nap, he is unconscious!" At this exclamation Naruto went to rub his head and replied back,

"He he, sorry Sakura- chan." Harry was trying not to laugh at this point as he lowered Teddy to the ground so he could walk the rest of the way over to the group now that Harry was not as worried about having to make a fast exit. The older man came forward to introduce himself as the three children started arguing amongst themselves.

"Hello, my name is Tazuna. I am a Master bridge- builder and I hired this ninja team from Konoha to help me get home safety."

"Oh," Harry said in interest, "I have heard of you! I have only been in wave for about a week now but it seems like the only good thing happening around here is you and your bridge, and the hope people have for the future the bridge could bring." Tazuna looked a weird mixture of embarrassed and proud. At Harry's statement Naruto pipped up,

"So, wait, you're not just an old drunk! Wow I did not think anything you said was true old man!"

"You Baka!" Sakura hit him in back of the head again, Harry could tell that was something that happened a lot in the groups day to day routine. "Why else would Tazuna have so many missing nin come after him if he was making everything up!"

"He he, Sakura your right!" Naruto smiled and stated as he bent over to pick Kakashi up. "Well, last person to Tazuna house has to do all the chores!" As he started to walk away with Kakashi in a fire mans carry over his shoulder Tazuna spoke up,

"Umm, Naruto, my house is in the other direction." Naruto went to smile and rub the back of his head as he laughed and almost dropped Kakashi.

"Well then Tazuna, why don't you lead the way for us then?" As the team started to walk down the dirt road in the right direction this time Harry called out,

"Do you guys mind if we join you?" At this Sasuke started to look suspiciously at Harry and he almost grunted out,

"Why?" Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "Well I am kind a lost with no way to get back home and I believe your sensei here might have an idea about how Teddy and I can get back home, or at least where I can go to find answers. Plus, I do know something about healing so I could help him recover faster before we take off to our next stop."

"Fine," Sasuke grunted out, "But we will be watching you, so do not think that you can harm Kakashi-sensei."

"No worries, I just want some answers and his is my best shot. So, it is in my best interest to get him healed up and recovering as quickly as possible after all." Harry answered with his best disarming, you can trust me, smile. At this Sasuke rolled his eyes, turned around and joined back up with his group and started to walk down the road with his hands in his pockets. He turned his head back just a little so Harry could just barely see the corner of his eye and said,

"Well, are you coming or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own anything besides an old computer and a cat that like to lay across my keyboard as I try to type lol.

My favorite story that read this week is 'Dark Phoenix of Konoha' by White Angel of Auralon.

Special shout out to my first three reviewer; ShadowLady 89, guest (Heart), and Blinded in a bolthole. Thanks for reviewing!

*Don't mind me I am just a line*

Harry was worried about Kakashi. He told the genins that everything was fine, that their sensei was healing as excepted. Indeed, one of the first things Harry did when they got Kakashi to Tazuna's house was to lay him out and scan him to see what all the damage that was done to his body. Harry healed his cuts and bruises quickly as soon as the genin went downstairs with Teddy. Sakura and Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, were smitten with the toddler. They were both loving to play and take care of the boy.

That was almost two days ago now and Kakashi was still unconscious with no signs of waking up. Harry was debating on what to do. He could drive into Kakashi's mindscape but if he was not the most skilled at the mind arts and did not know how to heal once in another's mindscape. He could also just wait and see. His scans of the ninja did not show any head damage or anything outside of just normal injuries. He just did not know enough about healing, mind arts or even about the strange powers that the ninja might have.

As Harry made up his mind to try to enter Kakashi mindscape he moved on top of the prone man and got his face as close as he could to the others face. As Harry started to say the spell that would have him enter Kakashi mind the door to the bedroom that the two were in opened and Naruto walked in.

"What are you doing to kakashi-sensei?" Naruto squeaked very quickly turning red. "Are you a pervert like him?!"

Harry quickly looked down at himself half laying on the man and turned a bright Weasley red. He moved back a bit, so he was no longer face to face with Kakashi and turned to Naruto and squeaked "No, no! I was just checking his breathing! It is really hard to check with his mask on!"

Naruto smiled a squinting eye grin that just screamed mischief. "Well, why don't you just take Kakashi-sensei's mask off then?"

Harry looked down at the man and replied," You know I never even thought of that!" He was hoping that his statement would make Naruto forget about him on top of the other man, and instead wonder why any sane person would not think of removing a mask that was in the way.

As Harry was praying that Naruto would take the bate as it was an unknown voice from under him said, "Mah mah, there is no need for that Naruto." Both wizard and genin looked down at the still man. He was watching both of them with a look of equal parts amusement and confusion, the later mostly directed at Harry who was too shocked to move off from him.

"Yay! Kakashi-sensei is finally awake! I will go tell the others!" With that loud promise Naruto left the bedroom yelling his teammates names and the news for everyone to hear.

"That boy," Harry stated after watching Naruto leave the room. "He way too much energy. It makes me tired just watching him."

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed in answer while continuing to stare at Harry, "Well, would you mind explaining who you are and what you are doing here?" Harry quickly jump off Kakashi's body and gasped, "Oh I am so sorry! I was just worried about why you were still unconscious. So, I was checking your vitals, and I could not tell your breathing pattern under your mask, so I was trying to listen to it, but the kids' downstairs are kind of loud, so I needed to get really close and I…" he trailed off at Kakashi's look of amusement.

"I meant what are you doing here, In this house, with my team and our client? Although it is good to know that you where not just groping me for the hell of it." Kakashi finished his statement with a chuckle at Harry's blush which was even coloring up to the tips of his ears.

"I…. we…. you…grope" Harry stuttered out until he finally took a deep breath and counted to ten thinking of potion ingredients in order to steady his emotions and mind.

"I am Harry. I am here with my godson Teddy, he is downstairs with Sakura and Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. He is 18 months old and the two girls are playing with him while I was checking on you. We were trying to go visit a good friend of mine when there was a bright light and strange sensation. We woke up here in the land of Wave." At Kakashi's inquiring look Harry answered the unspoken question, "We are from a place called England. No one here has ever heard of it and I cannot read your peoples language to look at maps to see if you have another name for England. Tazuna showed me a map but I did not recognize any of the land masses that I know of to even have an idea of where to start. I saw your fight with Zabuza and thought you might have an idea on how we can get home. Or at least a lead I can follow to someone who would know the way.

With that Harry let out a big drawn out sigh and continued, "I was also wondering how you did the things you did. Controlling the water for example. Or how that kid in the mask disappeared so quickly with Zabuza's body without leaving any kind of trace.

Kakashi looked over Harry slowly looking for any signs of lying; sweating, not making eye contact, looking to the left, twitching. Not seeing any of the signs he decided that he must have been telling the truth, but Harry was still holding something back. Kakashi decide to go with his instincts, which were telling him the other man was safe to both, his team and himself. He took a deep breath and breathed out his nose slowly making up his mind.

"I have never heard of a place called England, but I do know in my home village there is a full map of all the explored and settled lands that we have any knowledge of. One of our librarians could help you better then I ever could." He admitted with a small laugh.

Harry smiled at the news. He was a little upset about Kakashi's lack of knowledge but in a way relieved that this new adventure still had some ground left to cover. Things with Teddy back home were not going very well. After the war there was a huge outcry against anything dark. Any known werewolves were killed on the spot. The only reason Teddy was still alive was because Harry as the wizard's 'savior' told everyone that Teddy was not a danger to anyone and Harry moved around all over the world to make sure no one ever came close to putting Teddy in more danger.

At first Harry liked moving, he only thought that it would be once or twice however. He enjoyed learning all he could about the area and study any of his family's books that sounded good to him. After the third move away from the British Aurors he decided enough was enough and moved out of Europe and to Egypt and started to learn and runes and ancient magic. From Egypt to Central Africa to all over Asia and finally landed in Russia. He got word that there were some people asking about him and Teddy as the local bar, so he was heading to the bars owner to see if he needed to run again. He was really hoping that this time he could get far enough away that the Aurors would never find him again. That's is when the light hit them, and they got transported to Wave. He was started to think his magic had granted him his wish. His magic brought them to a place that no auror could ever hope to find him in.

Kakashi watched Harry's reaction at the news and saw how first sadness then uncertainty flashed a crossed the others face before Harry centered himself and just showed a calm happiness. He wondered what had happened in Harry's life to make him uncertain about going home but figured it might be something else that he was unsure about, that which Kakashi did not know anything about. He made himself a mental note to keep an eye on the man just to make sure he did not turn into a danger.

"As for your other questions about my fighting skills and jutsu's, well I am a jonin ninja for Konoha and I cannot tell you anymore then the basics that every fighter knows. If you want to know more about the jutsu I used you will have to ask the Hokage." Kakashi finished watching Harry curiously to see what his reaction would be to that news.

"Jutsu and Hokage," Harry said trying to say the unfamiliar words slowly to make sure he said them correctly. "What do those words mean?"

"You do not know what a Jutsu is? Or a Kage of any kind?" Kakashi asked shocked that someone could live somewhere that they could never of heard of those words before.

"Well, no." Harry answered somewhat annoyed at Kakashi's shock and kind of amused that he was so shocked. "We do not have words like that in England. I know the basics of a lot of languages and I have never heard of either before meeting your team. Naruto told me that he was going to be the next Hokage, so I guessed it was a position in your village, like a police captain or mayor. I did not think there was different versions. Also, I have never heard of jutsu period. Your team never said anything about them, nor did any one when I was asking if they knew where I should head next.

"A jutsu is a technique that requires chakra, energy, to use. A jutsu that can control the elements is called elemental jutsu. Jutsu are ranked from easiest, E rank taught to academy students to SS/ Forbidden rank which are only taught to the Hokage and whoever he chooses. Most of the jutsus you saw were B, or A ranked with the exeption of the hidden mist jutsu which is a C rank. The Hokage is the leader of the village of Konoha. Hokage means Fire shadow, He is the most powerful and wise ninja in the village. Other villages have their own Kages like Suna's Kazakage, Sand shadow, or Kumo's Raikage, Lighting shadow." Kakashi finished still somewhat shocked at Harry's lack of knowledge.

"Oh! We just call that Minaster, although Fudge never was very wise." He muttered the last part to himself not knowing that Kakashi heard it all anyway.

"Hmm" Kakashi hummed in reply thinking that Harry and this still unknown Teddy must be from very far away and as thus not that big of a threat to Konoha. Plus he might have knowledge that Konoha could use. He decided to offer to let the duo travel with his team back to Konoha with them and tell the Hokage about them once they get back. With that thought he remembered about the fake hunter nin and quickly said, "Where is my team? I need to speak to them as soon as possiable!"

Harry got up from next to Kakashi where he was sitting as they talked and observed each other to walk to the door saying, "I will go find them, Is there anything you want them to bring with them? Water or food?"

"No, no just them for now. We need to discuss what happened after my fight with Zabuza. Something was not right about how that boy showed up and how that whole thing ended." Harry simply nodded and walked out the door heading down the stairs to find all three of the genin sitting at the table. As he moved to the table both Sakura and Naruto took turns asking questions, "Is it okay to go see Kakashi- sensei? Is he okay? Does he need anything? Did he say anything? Is he still awake? Did you take off his mask?" Finished Naruto looking ehgar. "You baka, was that all you were thinking about? What Kakashi- sensei looked like?" Sakura yelled once again hitting the boy in the head. Harry just laughed and answered.

"He is doing fine, he wants you three up there soon. He thinks something was off about the end of the fight and I think he wants to talk to you guys about it so you should hurry. If he falls asleep come get me and make sure to tell him to take it easy and not to leave his bed with out me there for the rest of the day. Now shoo, go to your sensei."

Harry walked over to the small bed Tsunami had made up for Teddy and saw that the little boy was sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. Harry smiled and pulled Teddy's hand away from his mouth and covered him up better. "Well Teddy it looks like we are stuck here for now. I think our time here is going to be great however. It will be our next great adventure together!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What!!!! Zabuza is alive! How is that possible you killed him sensei!" Naruto cried out shock written over his features. He closed his eyes and shock his head side to side and said, "No way this is just some kind of sick joke to try to make Sakura-chan train more. And that is mean! So, stop it right now!"

"You BAKA!" Sakura yelled her face red with embarrassment, "I do not need to train more then you do Mr. dead last of our class!" She finished with a punch to the back of Naruto's head.

"Mah, Mah, you two are so noisy. This is not a joke Naruto. The standard practice for hunter nin is to remove the head and destroy the body as soon as possible. This is more important then ever when other ninja are around. Not to mention senbon is not a tool that is easy to kill with. If the fake hunter nin wanted Zabuza dead he could have just as easily used a kunai or a shuriken even, but instead he used senbon needles.

That type of weapon can be deadly in the hands of a medic nin, but it can also save lives. So out in the field unless you have an amazing accuracy rate senbon are next to useless." Kakashi finished looking grave.

He lay on his futon for another minute thinking then spoke, "Well we will just have to get you three trained up, so you can defend the client from further harm until I'm up and moving like normal."

At this Sakura and Sasuke both started to say, "Harry-san" "Potter-san" Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw that she was blushing and making weird facial expressions as though having an argument with herself and decided to finish what he was saying. "Potter-san told us to tell you that you are to take it easy and rest, and not to get up with out him in the room with you."

"Yea!," Naruto yelled," Harry was really worried about you for the past few days, so you need to rest. Just think you can be as lazy as you want for a few days until Harry says you can get up."

"Well, it should take Zabuza about a week to recover as well so we have another couple days. Ok, how about this then you three go downstairs and set up as many traps as you three can around the house- make sure the client's family will not get hurt from them- and then eat dinner and get lots of rest we will start training tomorrow morning. Even if I must have Harry- san come with us. Besides he can keep me company as the three of you work." Kakashi finished happy with the plan of action.

Knock, knock" Is it okay if I come in?" Harry asked as he peaked his head around the door. He looked over the room and decided if no one was going to answer him he would take that as a yes and walked in. "Tsunami wanted to know if Kakashi-sensei here was going to be able to eat dinner or would you prefer soup or broth?" He finished asking the man directly.

"What ever she makes is fine with me, no need to worry on my account. I am fine physically, I just have chakra exhaustion, so I am just tired." Answered Kakashi with a smile which made his one eye close and turn so it looked like it was the top third of a circle. Harry absently wondered what happened to this man that he was seemed to be slightly insane.

"Well kids," "We are genin, not kids!" Naruto yelled at Harry interrupting what he was saying.

"Well GENIN, why don't you three head downstairs and tell Tsunami not to worry about dinner. Your sensei and I need to talk over his healing plan and what the next step is going to be. If you do not hear from me by the time dinner is ready and one of you come and get us?" At this that three genin smiled, or smirked at Kakashi already knowing that he was going to get yelled at by Harry for making training plans that go against what Harry ordered Kakashi to do.

"Okay Harry-san, Kakashi- sensei wanted us to put up some traps, and after we do that I can help Tsunami with dinner. If I do not see you by then I will send one of the boys! Good luck sensei!" As Sakura smiled out her reply, Sasuke and Naruto started to walk out with Naruto almost giggling thinking about what Harry was going to do to Kakashi. All three turned back to see both adults watching them with their eyebrow(s) raised waiting for them to leave and shut the door behind them.

Harry sighed and turned to give a long stare at Kakashi, who even though he has been trained to never speak out during interrogation, he was already squirming and started to sweat. Harry put his hand to the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses up, so he could pinch and rub the spot hoping to get rid of his headache.

"Just tired you say, just a little tired huh. I call bull shit! Just tired my ass! Just tired would not sleep for days! Just tired would not knock you up so much and for so long I could not reach you to wake you up! I healed all of your wounds, so I know exactly how injured you were and how close you were to being in a coma! If you had slept though to tomorrow you would have been in a coma that I am not sure I could heal anyone form, much less some idiot man who thinks he was just tired! I do not care if you do not tell me what is wrong, but do not lie to me ever! If you don't want me to know something just tell me that, never EVER lie to me! I hate liars!" Harry finished off his rant sitting down by Kakashi hip and staring down at the man.

Kakashi trailed his eyes up to meet Harrys and saw that Harry's eyes had a sense of sorrow and anger in them that seem to try to tell him a story about the stranger past that Harry himself was not willing to share. Kakashi watched him for a moment more before sighing and stating.

"Yes, it was more serious then the normal chakra exhaustion most ninja will have. I have an implanted eye that takes chakra all the time, even when I am asleep or unconscious. So, if I get to the normal exhaustion level the eye will suck all of my remaining chakra that is keeping me alive. It is a credit to your skill as a medic that I am not only alive but awake at this point in the healing process. Last time I did this I was in a coma for almost two weeks before I woke up, and I was in the hospital, not an old fisherman house in a small town. However I would prefer if none of my genin know what almost happened, Naruto and Sakura will worry too much and we have bigger problems then what almost happened.

Kakashi dropped his eye contact and finally shifted to face away from Harry looking out the single window at the blue sky before saying. "Zabuza is still alive. He is injured, maybe even more then I was, but he will return and this time his partner will come with him. My team is not strong enough right now to survive against his partner, much less beat him in a fight. Zabuza now knows my fighting style so it will be harder to win against him this time, so I cannot help my team either. I told them we will be training to get them better as fast as possible but I cannot do that in here."

Kakashi turned to meet Harry's troubled eyes. "I need to get up and train my team. It might be against your plan but I will not let my team die. In order to save them I will go against your orders and be getting up tomorrow. So you can either help me, or leave. Which will it be?"

Harry stared down at the man who was staring right back calmly waiting for his answer. He did not want to fight, after the War he never wanted to really fight again. However if the team died then he might never find a way home, never see his friends again. That thought made him reconsider his wish for no more fighting. He finally decided what he was going to do, he will not fight, but he will defend.

"I will help you, but I will not fight for you. I will however defend the children," "Genin." Kakashi interrupted with a small smile.

Harry gave a quiet chuckle and said, "Yes the genin, and the rest of the town." I will make sure they all live even if it means my death. I will also make sure that you can train the 'genin' tomorrow and will help you in any way I can. However you and your team need to make me a promise, If I die then you need to take my godson back to Konoha and take care of him. Make sure he finds a good home and watch over him. Some strange things might happen around him, but I am sure it is nothing a ninja village will not be to handle."

"Do you not want him to be sent to your home?" Kakashi asked in concern. Wondering why Harry wanted to go home so badly, but made plans to leave the child in Konoha.

"Teddy's father had a unique gift of sorts. People dislike and distrust Teddy because of his father. If I am not there I am not sure Teddy will be able to find a good family. Before I ended up here there was even talk about killing everyone like Teddy and his father."

"The boy has a bloodline limit!" Kakashi asked in amazement. "What is it?" He was already thinking about how Konoha could convince Harry to stay there to see what all the boy could do and how it might help Konoha in the long run.

"Bloodline limit?" Harry asked in confusion, "What is that?"

"You don't know? A bloodline limit is a special talent or ability that is passed down though family's bloodline. Things like the ability to combine two types of nature chakra say earth and water to create wood style jutsus.

The first Hokage of Konoha was famous for his wood style. Or it can be like the Hyuga dojutsu the Byakugan. Those are eyes that can see 360 degrees and though buildings, and even people. So what is it that the boy can do?"

"His name is Teddy, not boy." Replied Harry thinking that he may be able to claim his magic as one of these bloodline limits and use that skill to help in the next few days.

"He kind of has a few I think, or at least depending on how you look at it he has a few special techniques that the rest of us do not have the skill to do. I will not know what all he can do until he gets older though. But in order to shift he has to have the magic gene."

"Magic" Kakashi half stated and half wondered clearly thinking that Harry was at least a little insane.

"Yes magic, stupid name I know, it does not translate well. It is just an ability to influence the energy both inside our bodies and outside in nature to do what we ask it to do. Such as healing crazy white haired men. Or protecting those we care for. It has it limits as to what it can do, every one has their own strengths and weakness, but it can do a lot of different things."

"And shift?" Kakashi asked thinking over what Harry was saying.

"Teddy's mother had a shifting ability. She could change any of her facial features to what ever color, shape, or size she wanted. For the most part at least. I never really knew her enough to know what she could not do, however I did see her change into a short fat man, into a copy of me, and even my old teachers. Teddy however can just change his hair and eye color right now. He might get more skilled as he gets older, but it also could be that this is all he can do. I can only change the length of my hair myself, and even then I can barely control that."

"And his father's gift was…" Kakashi prompted.

"I will leave it at he could turn into a wolf and leave it at that. I do not want anybody here to think badly of Teddy for things he has no control over. " Harry said firmly with eyes that told Kakashi he was not giving him any more information about the father no matter what he asked.

"Mah, Mah. Okay no more questions about Teddy. Just so you know depending on where you go you should keep your bloodline limit a secret. Kiri for example kills everyone they can find who has one. Kumo will put you in a breeding program in order to create more loyal and powerful ninja for them. Suna will use you and your gifts and order you to start a family. Not sure what Iwa will do but they might be the most like Konoha. We will ask you to come and stay in the village and if you will fight for us. You might be asked to start a family but we will not force it. Nor will we force you to fight. However they might ask that you help in some way. We have one clan, they can read minds, who some hate to fight so some of the clan members do therapy work instead. We are a large village and we ask that everyone helps in some way, but the Hokage will not force anyone to fight who does not want to."

Harry hummed and thought about what Kakashi said and thought that it was a good thing the man did not hide the fact that he would be asked to do something. If Kakashi did not mention that Harry would have thought he would be lying in order to convince Harry and Teddy to come with them.

"What," He started, "Do you think they will ask me to do? I have fought in one war, I lost my family in that war, I have no wish to ever fight again." He finished very firmly.

"Well to be completely honest, I am not sure that the Hokage will ever let you fight for Konoha." Kakashi answered with a little grin. "You did not grow up in Konoha so no one will ever know if you are a spy or not. So they will not trust you to watch our ninjas back. Konoha is a big believer in teamwork, and if you cannot 100% trust a person on your team then your teamwork will be subpar. So unless another war starts and we have no other choice then you would not be sent out on missions. Teddy when he is old enough will be asked if he wants to join the ninja school and if he says yes will trained and just be like any other child joining the school. Once he graduates he would a genin, and be put on a team with two other genin and a jonin instructor to learn. If he chooses to not be a ninja he will go to one of the villages school until he finds a job he wants or graduates. He could be anything from a cook to business owner. It is all up to him and how hard he works. He would just be a normal boy. However if your bloodline limit needs control or discipline of any kind I would suggest the ninja school, but I am biased so that is something only you and Teddy can decide.

"You seem to be at ease healing people so you could work in the hospital, or anywhere you feel comfortable. You will be expected to explain all about your bloodline limit to the Hokage so he knows what you can do, just in case. However once that is over you can be almost anything you want to be. The village is a military village so many government positions are filled by ninja only, but if you do not want to fight then I doubt you would want those spots anyway." Kakashi finished his long speech with a yawn and slowly blinked his eye a few times.

Harry laughed and said, "Well thanks for telling me everything and not hiding or lying about the mistrust I will face. If I cannot get home then I think I might just stay in Konoha. However we need to get there first so lets get you healed up. I am going to try to give you some of my energy, We will see if that helps you get up and about quicker."

"How will you do that?" Kakashi asked disbelieving, "Sharing chakra is almost imposable. That's why most ninja end up staying in the hospital for chakra exhaustion. It is too dangerous to let them leave until their chakra levels even out."

"Well it is not the most common ability in magic either, but anyone will high enough magically levels can do it. Think of it like you are a empty cup and I am a full cup of water. I need to use some of my water to create a bridge or funnel of sorts over to you. Once that is competed I can then start filling your cup up with my water but I need to keep the bridge going witch also needs fresh water all the time. So it is a long slow process that can easily land someone in the hospital if they are not strong enough. Thankfully for you I am stronger then average and I am ready to go. So stay still and tell me if anything starts to hurt or feel wrong. You might feel strange but I am not sure how my magic will react with your chakra, it did not effect it when I healed you but, better safe then sorry."

Harry reached over and placed his hands on Kakashi's body, one over his heart and one in the center of his chest and began to mutter under his breath saying words that Kakashi have never even heard of before. As Kakashi watched Harry he noticed that the man was starting to sweat and seem to glow a feint green glow. As he wondered why green he noticed that his implanted eye was no longer aching and his tired weak limbs were starting to gain back feeling. He opened his mouth to tell Harry that it was starting to work when he heard Sakura yell though the door that dinner was ready.

Harry jerked back and would have hit his head on the floor if Kakashi did not reach out and grab one of his trailing arms. Kakashi pulled the man closer to him and misjudged the amount of strength he would need and ended up pulling Harry on top of him.

Sakura opened the door while saying, "Harry- san, Kakashi- sensei, did you guys hear…" she trailed off watching the two men try to separate form each other and the blanket that was covering her sensei.

"Umm, dinner is ready. We are downstairs eating, umm bye!" She called face going bright red and running away from the two men, who were also blushing as they realized what Sakura thought she was interrupting.

"Oh merlin, please tell me that is how Sakura normally acts and she is not thinking that I was molesting you while you were sick!" Harry squeaked out.

Kakashi just chuckled and looked at Harry who was so red at this point that even the tops of his ears had started to turn red. "Why would it be better if I wasn't sick?"

"Yes! No! Wait what! Why are you not concerned about this? Your student just saw us tangled together half under a blanket!" Harry half yelled at Kakashi who just continued to chuckle and finally managed to get out from under the blanket and get in a standing positon. He held his hand out to Harry and waited until the man calmed down enough to loose some of that red color and grabbed the offered hand to pull him up to his feet.

"Sakura is a ninja, a young ninja yes, but a trained ninja all the same. She has been taught all about sex and everything there is to know about it. If she was too embarrassed to see that we both had all of our clothes still on, then she needs to be trained to be more observant. I am sure most of her embarrassment is more based on interrupting us, then really thinking we were about to have sex."

"Oh." Muttered Harry staring at the man as his chuckles started to die off. "When then how are you feeling?" Harry quickly asked trying to change the topic.

The two started towards that door walking slowly as they made it to the hallway.

"Much better." Kakashi said finally. " I confess I did not think this transfer thing of your will work nearly as well as it did. Do you feel okay? You said it was very tiring for you too right?"

"Yea, I am fine. I was ready to give you more energy then what I managed to do anyway so I am a lot less tired then I was planning too. I do not know if it is just you or all ninja but it was a lot easier to transfer the energy. Lets eat dinner and get some sleep, I need to save Teddy from Tsunami and spend some time with him. I think Tsunami might just try to adopt him at this rate!"

A.N. so I was reading a story the other day where all the notes where at the top of the page and they were really long. So that was annoying to me so I decided to move my notes to the bottom where people can skip them if they want to. My recommended story right now is Naruto: shifts in life by the engulfing silence. This story is inspiring me to write longer chapters so tell me if you like it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorites, read, and followed this story!!! Until next chapter cya!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"But sensei, I already know how to climb trees! How is that going to help us get stronger?" Harry heard Naruto yell from the next clearing over, where Kakashi was training his genin team. Harry leaned up against a old tree that he was siting on, thinking over the last week that Teddy and himself where stuck in this strange place.

"Well Teddy, the people sure are strange and different, but they are also very interesting. What do you say we stick around a bit before trying to get home. It will be like a long vacation. We can just relax and enjoy ourselves here and you can grow up a bit. I am sure we will want to go home at some point, but until then I think we should go to this Konoha and just live our lives however we wish."

As Harry sat there thinking with Teddy exploring the clearing with a few little steps here and there, a lot of crawling around, and trying to climb up the trees. He could hear little bits of what Kakashi was explaining to the genin, he debated going over to watch over the small group but was unsure if he would really be welcome. Kakashi words about a Konoha team depending on teamwork made him think that the group should work together to train and not worry about either harming them or entertaining them.

'Although it would be a good idea to check to see how Kakashi is healing up.' Harry thought as he continued to watch over Teddy who had now found a birds nest just high enough that he could not reach and was trying to climb up to see what was inside of it.

"Mah, mah. Are you just going to let him continue to try and get the nest?" Harry quickly got up and started for Teddy before realizing that it was just Kakashi standing there and watching him with a look of amusement and puzzlement.

"Nice reflexes, not a ninja level of course but much better then most citizens would be able to even dream about getting too. You said you were in a War, did you fight?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack! Next time make some noise telling someone that your there, Merlin's bloody balls my heart is still racing!" Harry said with his hand over his chest and was trying to calm himself down my taking some slow deep breaths.

"Who is Merlin, and why are his balls bloody?" Asked Kakashi easing down to a siting position on the forest floor to lean against the tree that Harry was using earlier.

Harry started to blush and stammered out, "I..It..A..Phrase… Common…Curse…ahh just bloody hell." He took a few more deep breaths and said, " Where I am from it is a somewhat common curse phrase. Bloody is more or less like a curse word and Merlin was one of the greatest wizards to ever live so somehow my people started to combine them into a short phrase. I tend to use them around Teddy so he does not pick up any words that are only for cursing. "

"Humm" Kakashi hummed in understanding as he watched Teddy get bored of watching the men and return to trying to get to the birds nest.

"I thought he could shift and change his hair and eyes? So why has he not done so?"

"Well, I normally keep him under a glammer. A type of illusion." Harry answered Kakashi unasked question, "It tricks the viewers mind into thinking that his hair is brown, and his eyes are green. It is his favorite color combo. I can remove it if you want, but with what you said about the other villages trying to take advantage over his bloodline limit I would rather leave it on if possible."

"Keep it on for now. With Zubuza and his partner still alive you can never be to careful. However, you will be asked to remove it for the Hokage if you come with us, but that would be in the safety of the village. Do you have any of these glammers on yourself?" Kakashi asked looking over Harry as if trying to figure that out with Harry answering him.

"Yes, but unless I am getting undressed or naked I keep them turned off. They just cover some old scars that I do not like to think about. Most of the time my clothes hide the scars so I do not keep the glammers active, but I like to keep them regardless." Harry said while turning to look up at Teddy who was trying to balance on a tree root.

"So scars huh, guess that answers the question about if you fought in that War you talked about." Kakashi said softly.

"Yea, I did and I do not like to talk about it." Harry said shortly waving his hand as though waving aside the whole discussion.

Kakashi just nodded silently and then said, "So are you just going to let Teddy keep going until he falls or what?"

Harry just chuckled and raise his hand towards Teddy and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" As the spell hit the young boy and started to slowly raise him up to the birds nest, Harry turned to Kakashi with a smile and saw that the man was holding a knife in both hands and staring at the boy with his one visible eye wide open in disbelief and confusion.

"How are you doing that?" Kakashi finally asked slowly moving to look at Harry who still had his hand raised in the air. "Are you moving the air to hold him up, but how would you make the air that dense? Or is an illusion or a glammer thing?"

"No, no. Nothing quite that complex, at least I do not think so anyway. I am making Teddy float. I simply use my power to lift Teddy in the air. This spell has some limitations, the biggest is the heaver the object the more energy it takes to lift it. However, since Teddy is still so light and small it is simple enough. He knows not to fight against the spell too much."

"How do you fight against this spell of yours?" Kakashi ask warily wondering about the limitations and possible uses such a spell could have. After all if anyone can fight the spell it would mean that it can not be used in a battle as anything more then a distraction. A costly distraction to Harry as most ninja where much heavier then Teddy.

"Well I am not great at the theory behind most spells, that was Herminoe, but think of the spell as a big loose piece of rope. I throw it at someone, say Teddy here, and the rope starts to unravel. As the rope turns to yarn and thread it surrounds the person and makes a net and lifts the person. The heavier the object the thicker the rope and the less yarn and threads cover the person. So with Teddy the net would have smaller holes, like a small fishing net. However with say you the net would have holes the size of about your head. So if the person moves too much or struggles against the spell they could slip though one of the holes and fall to the ground." Harry answered while keeping a close eye on Teddy to insure that he could look and see the birds nest, but could not touch it.

Kakashi hummed in understanding and thought as he looked over at the boy clearly enjoying being able to see things from up high and was looking all over the place in order to see everything he could. After a few minutes Teddy started to lower to the ground and was soon half walking/ half crawling around the clearing. He made his way over to where Harry and Kakashi was siting and started to grab and play with Kakashi's hair.

"Teddy," Harry laughed, "Leave Kakashi alone. Come over here. Are you hungry yet, I have your lunch ready. Tsunami made it special for us."

Harry turned his head to meet Kakashi's eye and said, "Sorry about that. I normally do not let him get close to anyone but family so he does not know or understand about how to treat other people yet.

"Uncle Harry, wha this?" A young voice interrupted Kakashi's thoughts, he turned to look at Teddy holding a triangular onigiri with a look of cute confusion on his face. Harry turned to Teddy and said, "It is a rice snack that Tsunami made for us. Try it, you will not know if you like until you eat one."

Harry turned to Kakashi and said, "Would you like one? I am not sure what all is in it, but the one I had the other day was not bad."

Kakashi just chuckled and said, "You have not eaten onigiri before right?. The rice ball." He pointed at the half eaten triangle in the boys hand.

Harry nodded wondering what point Kakashi was trying to make. "No, in England we do not eat a lot of rice unless it is in a curry or a side dish, and it does not stick to itself like this rice."

"Well," Kakashi said, "Onigiri can come in as many favors as people can think of; from plain like the one Teddy is holding with a sticky rice wrapped in nori, to a bacon covered sticky rice with a soft boiled egg inside. They can be filled with any type of protein, or vegetable and size and shape. For the most part they are either a snack or a side dish, but the larger ones are sometimes a meal in themselves."

"So what are you saying, I should not have offered you one?" Harry spoke slowly trying to understand what was going though Kakashi's mind.

"Mah, mah. No, I was just laughing at the fact you thought just because you had one before you know what they all would taste like."

"Ahh, well then you big meanie. I would like to see you get lost in a very foreign land and have to make do with out knowing anything." Harry said with a pout on his face as he looked over the now named onigiri.

"Big meanie, huh? Cannot think of anything more colorful or one of your country's common phrases?" Kakashi laughed at Harry.

"Yes, big meanie is my new name for you around Teddy. It would just be my luck that he would pick up a bad word and shout it to everyone he meets, therefore big meanie is the worst I will call you in his hearing."

"Anyway moving on past embarrassing names and lack of knowledge. How are you feeling today?" Harry asked looking over Kakashi whole body to see if he can spot anything wrong with the man.

"Just some weakness and normal chakra exhaustion symptoms. It is a lot better then I am used too. Normally it would take me a week or so to get to this point, not a few days." Kakashi answered slowly opening and closing his hand and watching the small tremors.

"Humm," Harry said thinking, "I might be able to do more, however there might be some side effects on both our ends."

"Like what? Yesterday you said that you where planning on giving me more of your energy anyway, so what would be different today?" Asked Kakashi, as he saw that Harry was lost in thought.

"Well from how similar our systems are," Started Harry still thinking hard, " I believe that get our energy for the most part the same way. Over time we, for the lack of a better word, refill our systems and that is a slow process that is made easier with rest and food. Yesterday my system was full, yours almost completely empty so I moved some of my energy over to you. However today you are almost at half way full and I am about at full. I think after creating the funnel I will have almost the same amount of energy you have. So at that point I will not be able to help to much more without stretching out both of systems. Stretching out the system would be okay normally, but if you think that there might be danger around then it might not be safe. It tend to throw my control off, and I imagine it would do the same to you."

"Humm,' Kakashi said in thought, "Lets wait then, I do not know Zubuza will attack again. It might be long enough that I will be back to normal before he gets here. I guess we will just play the waiting game and hope he was hurt bad enough to give us enough time to get better and for my team to get a few more skills under their belts."

Harry nodded as he watched Teddy finally start to get tired and head his way. He patted the ground next to him and said softly, " Come here Teddy, lets rest a little bit before heading back to the house."

"Story?" Teddy asked as he slowly made his way over the two resting adults.

Harry chuckled and said, "Yes I can tell you a story. What story do you want to hear? Let me guess how Hogwarts was started?" Teddy nodded happily as he settled down next to Harry laying his head against his arm.

"Ok," started Harry, "Once there was four very powerful friends, two men and two women. One of the men was the best fighter in all of England, none could beat him with his skill in the sword. He was not only an unmatched swordsman but he was skilled in the art of transfiguration. With this skill he was able to transform what ever he needed from what was around him. However this fighter had three big weakness, he could not defend people with his techniques, he could not provide for others, and he could not heal anyone that got hurt. So one day he decided he would find others who could cover his weaknesses and help him create his dream of one day making it safe for wizards to walk around freely."

Harry saw Kakashi settle down more comfortably and listen to the story as much as Teddy was. Kakashi's eye was bright with delight at learning something new about Harry's world. Harry continued on with a small smile, " So the swordsman, whose name was Godric Gryffindor set out in the world looking for others who could both share his dreams and cover his weaknesses. Godric wondered England for weeks before walking in to a village. There he heard of a woman who could grow the most incredible plants. The plants and tonics she made were like miracles to those that are sick. So Godric followed the villagers' instructions to find this women to see if she was one of the people he was looking for.

When he finally found her, he was delighted. You see, she was just want he was looking for. She was a beast speaker and loved to grow things. She could provide for everyone. So together Godric and the herb woman Helga heading off in search of Helga's old friend Salazer. He was a great healer, but he hides from everyone. Helga said that he did not like to be bothered."

Harry looked over Teddy's shoulder to see three pairs of eyes watching the small group, he smiled some more and looked next to him to see if Kakashi, smiling back a him as they both shared a quick laugh over the genins trying to hide and listen to the story as well.

Harry went on saying, "Once the duo found Salazer they worked hard to convince him that the shared dream that they had would help everyone for years to come. See Salazer went into hiding not because he was scared of people but because his family was all killed. He became a hermit so to not have to make bonds with other people so he would not get hurt anymore. However Godric pointed out not only was that idea selfish but would that be what his family would have wanted? So Salazer joined the duo with the promise that they would build a place of happiness and hope so the future would not have to go though the pain of what he went though. The three started searching for a place to build this hope. They found this little village full of people like them, magical, and their non-magical family. Here was where the trio hoped that they could make their dreams come true. However a near by village learn of this magical village and threaten to destroy them if they did not move. Godric wanted to fight them, prove to this other village that they had the right to stay, Helga wanted to reason with them, show them how they could help each other, and Salazer want to hide from them. He pointed out that you could not destroy what you could not find. So while everyone was fighting on what to do he slipped out in to the night to find someone that could hide everyone. He had heard of a school that was trying to start up on the other side of the lake and knew that the best place to start his search would be there. The school only had one teacher, a woman named Rowena Ravenclaw. She was the smartest person he had ever meant. She agreed to come with he and help hide the village, but in return she wanted their help with the school. So the two returned to the magical village where Godric and Helga agreed to the plan and they hide the village to any non magical outside of the walls.

Over the next few years Helga and Salazer opened up a hospital wing and the school and trained a few young people on how to heal and create healing potions. Godric helped make everything from houses to carts, and taught people on how to transform objects and fight. And Rowena taught the children on how to read and write and when other people came for knowledge she taught them what they wished. Overtime all four decided that the school needed a name and so they came together to name it after the village that brought it all together, Hogwarts." Harry finished his story with a sad smile remembering all the good and bad times he had at the school.

"WAIT… what happened after that!" One of the sets of eyes cried out from the bushes. "Dobe" "Baka" was heard from the other bushes. Harry just laughed and said, "Well that a story for another time."

Kakashi just looked at the genin and said, "So are you all done with training then, I guess none of you wants to get stronger." With that the two boys took off running back to practice with Sakura staying behind to look between the two running boys and her sensei.

Kakashi said, "Go keep them company Sakura without you there they might end up overdoing it." Sakura nodded and ran off.

Kakashi turned to face Harry and Teddy and said, "Well ,what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Teddy was already started to wiggle and silently asking to be released to go exploring once again. Harry removed his arm around from around the boys shoulder and laughing said, "I guess we are going exploring." Kakashi chuckled softly and started to get up, "Well I am going to check on my team, otherwise you might end up with those three following you! Yell if you need anything. "


End file.
